Happy Birthday, Yugi
by Skye-Yue
Summary: Its Yugi's birthday, and one person hasn't given him a present... YYxY Shonen-Ai Smut...?
1. Happy Birthday, Yugi

**_Skye-Yue: Well its official._**

**_Niza: What?_**

**_Skye-Yue: I'm too hooked on Yu-Gi-Oh!._**

**_Nova: And thats a bad thing why?_**

**_Skye-Yue: Because..._**

**_Yami and Yugi: THIS IS RATED K+!!!!!!!_**

**_Skye-Yue: *Sweatdrop* Yeah......_**

**_Yami: Your usually all perverted and write Yaoi or Hentai!!!!_**

**_Skye-Yue: And I didn't. Whats your point?_**

**_Yugi: *checks my forehead* Well she's not sick...._**

**_Skye-Yue: *sigh* This is based off of a short little manga I read. :D_**

_

* * *

_

Yugi sighed as he stared up at the stars through the skylight above his bed. It was his 17th birthday today, and he had just gotten done with a huge surprise party, (which really wasn't all that much of a surprise) that his Grandpa threw for him. They had ate cake, opened presents, played games, and best of all, all his friends were there.

All except one.

Yugi gently placed his hand on the main part of his stomach, right above his belly button. The millennium puzzle would lie there whenever he had laid down, but the small little weight was gone... along with his love, who was now finally at rest. But, it was Yugi's birthday today, and he had hoped everyone would be there...

He got up, his yellow and red polka dotted jammies 2 sizes too big, and shuffled over to the window, and placed a piece of cake on the edge. "Today's my birthday.... Do you remember?" He asked to the sky with shining amethyst eyes. He looked down at the cake. It was his favorite, Strawberry Shortcake, with butterscotch frosting and chocolate chips baked inside. There was a single candle, burning brightly, placed in the middle. The crimson core of the flame looked oh-so-familiar to a certain someone's eyes, eyes he had come to love until they had to go.

"This slice of cake is for you," Yugi said, eyes tearing up. "But, I think I will have to eat it, no?" He smiled and wiped the tears from the corners of his eyes. He then looked back up at the sky, seeing how many stars there were and wondered, _Are there any stars in the afterlife? Of course there are. Are you looking at them too, Yami? Do you see tonight's beautiful stars as well?_

"Even if for the last time...." Yugi started, thinking about his love, getting on his knees and putting his hands in a praying position, " I wish I could see him again." He looked back into the core of the flame. He blew the flame away. _Fiuuuu!_

A light pink blush graced his cheeks. He watched as the wax melted and dripped down he side of the candle, just barely missing the cake.

The smoke rised from the candle tip, then seemingly took a mind of its own, spiraling around Yugi, causing him to panic. "Wha-? What is this!? What's going on?!?" He stood up straight, attempting to scoot back, but his legs failed him. The smoke whipped around him, avoiding such fragile things like his eyes, nose and mouth.

A bright light began to shine from Yugi's window, and Yugi looked up, only to see what seemed like a meteor heading his way! He tried to scream, but no sound came out. "Grah!!!" He half screamed/half growled. He fell back onto his butt, using one arm to lock the on coming light. The light then disappeared instantly, and the smoke started to form a figure.

Yami's face then became evident in the smoke, and he looked as though he was blowing out a candle...

He then stared at Yugi, who stared in amazement, watched as the rest of Yami's body was formed by the smoke, showing that Yami was wearing an Egyptian tunic.

Yami gave him a soft smile.

"Mou Hitori no Boku...... Is it a dream?" He whispered.

Yami gave him a huge grin. "Happy Birthday, Aibou! I missed you alot!!!" He held out a hand to help up his little lover, who merely stared.

"Ya....Ya........" He muttered as the tears began to fall. "Ya..........Ya............"

Yami looked sincerely confused. "What is wrong, hikari? Did I do something wrong in my greeting you?"

Yugi grasped his hand and cried, "YAMI!!! Yami!!!!" He ran into Yami's arms and wrapped his own arms around his neck. "Yami!!! Yami,Yami,Yami,Yami!!!!!"

Yami pulled his little Yugi into a short sweet kiss. "Yugi... Happy Birthday....." He said as they collasped onto the bed.

* * *

**_Skye-Yue: Well, thats it!!!_**

**_Everyone: WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?_**

**_Skye-Yue: Yeps!_**

**_Yugi: That can't be it!!!!_**

**_Skye-Yue: Well thats where the Manga ends. Permanently. _**

**_Yami: Lies._**

**_Skye-Yue: Truths!_**

**_Niza: You should totally continue it!!!!_**

**_Skye-Yue: Then I'll need reviews!!!!!_**

**_Nova: How many?_**

**_Skye-Yue: ...3. I shall always start off with three. ^~^_**

**_REView!!! PleaSE RevIEW!_**


	2. AN! READ AND BE HAPPY!

**_Hey everyone!!! Skye-Yue here!!!_**

**_Yugi: Great._**

**_Yami: What in Ra's name do you want!?!?!_**

**_Me: Well I'm just here to say that one of my reviewers requested that I put a link up to where I got this Manga, so I did!_**

**_Niza: Yep-yep-yep!!! Its so Cute-cute-cute!!! I love-love-love it!!!_**

**_Nova: Behave, Hikari._**

**_Niza: Butbutbut-_**

**_Nova: NOW._**

**_Niza: *silence*_**

**_Yami: Well Ok then. _**

**_Yugi: Yaaaaamiiiiiii....._**

**_Yami: What's wrong Aibou?!_**

**_Yugi: *drags Yami to the computer* Watch with me!_**

**_Yami: Watch what!?_**

**_Yugi: The Manga!!!!_**

**_Yami: ... Yugi, correct me if I'm wrong, but in this time, isn't it, that you Watch Anime and Read Manga? Not Watch Manga?_**

**_Yugi: JUST WATCH! *Clicks to my profile, goes to the 'links' section, clicks the manga link*_**

**_~3 minutes Later~_**

**_Yami: Happy ending._**

**_Yugi: *hits Yami* Perv._**

**_Yami: Aibou! I meant the story had a happy ending!!_**

**_Yugi: ....Oh...._**

**_Yami: Your the one with the sick mind...._**

**_Me: XD Thats enough you two._**

**_Yami and Yugi: But-_**

**_Nova and Niza: LETS GOOO!!!!!_**

**_All: *look around at each other* *sigh* *head back to the box where I keep my characters.*_**

**_Me: Well just wanted to let you folks know!!! _**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_Awkward..._**

**_Thanks for all who read my story, by the way!!!_**

**_Love,_**

**_ ~ Skye-Yue_**


End file.
